The New Face Must Learn How To Blink
by Myscal
Summary: It's been several years since Sally Sparrow had encountered the Weeping Angels at Wester Drumlins, and since then, she has been intent on hunting them. After meeting Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper, Sally has a new mission; to find the Doctor and contain the Lonely Assassins.
1. The Meeting

~The New Face must learn how to Blink~

**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who or have any rights to it, all characters belong to the BBC Wales.**

Sally looked up from her map of Cardiff and saw the monument of Daniel Owen in the middle of the village of Flintshire.  
"Aha, this is the one," she muttered to herself. She had heard many rumours in the village about this statue apparently moving when no one was looking. Most of the village thought it to be legend that the statue had once been in a kneeling position, however it now stood tall, looking out to the hills beyond. Ever since she had encountered The Doctor in Wester Drumlins, she had been fascinated by the Weeping Angels and had been scouring the country following legends and rumours about monuments 'coming to life' and people going missing, with no trace of where they were. Sometimes the odd person appeared in a hospital, or a retirement home, with the same name and some of the same memories, however many years older. This had been baffling the British public and government for years, but Sally knew the truth. She moved cautiously around the statue, careful not to blink or get distracted from it. It may have been an odd sight to anyone who was watching, but she was intent on tracking down every last Angel, and (hopefully at some time on her mission) meeting The Doctor again.  
'I should probably have thought of a way to freeze you forever before trying to find you,' Sally thought, and felt like kicking herself. Then a loud bang followed by screams erupted from behind her, sounding like a few blocks away. She tore her eyes away from the Angel for a brief moment at the sound of it, and when she turned back, the Angel had twisted its head to look at her.  
"That was stupid of me. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said to the statue, before racing off to investigate.

When Sally arrived at the scene, she could just make out a human or animal form from in the brick dust cloud, which had taken place on a mainly deserted sidewalk. Many people were running away from the incidence, although some were standing still, trying to make sense of the happenings. A black jeep pulled up abruptly on the side of the road, and two people jumped out of it, guns at hand and rushed into the cloud of dust. They dragged something out of the rubble, one hand on the creature, the other pointing a gun at it. They had put a black blanket over it, although Sally saw a foot dragging along the ground, and it didn't look human. They thrust it in the back of the jeep and the woman approached the crowd.  
"Clear off! Nothing to see here. Just a hoax probably pulled by some school kids," she waved the crowd away, and most of them left, muttering to each other, but Sally remained.  
"Didn't I say to clear off? Nothing to see," the woman said, making her way back to the jeep.  
"That was an alien wasn't it?" Sally called after her. She hesitated mid-step and turned around to face Sally.  
"How did you-"  
"It looked like one. I know The Doctor," Sally replied, hoping that mentioning The Doctor would give her more of a chance of getting some answers.  
"You know The Doctor? Well, you'd better speak to Jack Harkness then. He's over by the car," the woman directed Sally to where a man was packing up some equipment.  
"Jack, this girl claims she knows The Doctor."  
"Does she now? So what can I do for you gorgeous?" The man turned around, showing light brown hair and a flirty smile.  
"I have a boyfriend," Sally remarked.  
"Yeah, and I have a tattoo of my ex-girlfriend on my left ankle."  
"I'm sorry, but what's that got to do with anything?" Sally asked.  
"I thought we were listing things we regret," he shrugged.  
"Anyway, that was an alien wasn't it?" Sally changed the subject.  
"Yes it was, that bastard created all of this drama. A Weevil to be specific, and a particular nasty one at that. How do you know The Doctor?"  
"It's kind of complicated. We worked together somewhat against the Weeping Angels," Sally explained. Jack gave her a confused look.  
"The what?"  
"The Weeping Angels! The Lonely Assassins or whatever you want to call them. Take the form of statues and can only move when you're not looking at them. Ring a bell?"  
"No, never heard of them. Are they aliens?" Jack inquired. Sally explained to Jack and Gwen (the woman) for quite some time about the Weeping Angels and her experience with them. She then talked about what she'd been doing the past few years after her meeting with The Doctor. Jack and Gwen were very attentive listeners, and didn't say much until she had finished.  
"So The Doctor was talking to you through a DVD? I knew he was a genius, but that takes it to a whole new level!" Jack laughed.  
"And you're looking for these Angels to not just bring them down, but in the hope one of these days The Doctor will appear again?" Gwen added. Sally nodded.  
"He really changed my mind and my perspective on the world we live in. I lost two friends to the Angels, and I don't want to lose anymore."  
"Are you here searching for any at the moment?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, I had just found one, right before I heard the explosion."  
"Wait, so do you have any equipment for dealing with these creatures?" Gwen said, and when Sally shook her head faintly, replied, "Well I'm not letting you back out there until we sort out some plans and weapons for dealing with them! You're coming back with us." Sally groaned, irritated that she wouldn't be able to go back to the Angel in the square.  
"But there's one right over there in that square! You can't do this to me!"  
"After what you've just told us about the Weeping Angels, I am not going to risk losing you to those creatures. Now hop in the car and we'll take you back to my place," Gwen grabbed Sally's hand and half dragged her into the car.  
"Fine, but we better be back within the next few days," she grumbled, and Jack turned around in his seat, and flashed Sally a charming smile.  
"Don't worry princess, we'll be back. Just need to get our plans straight."  
"Could you not call me that? My name is Sally, not princess or gorgeous," Sally rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to let his good looks and charm win her over.  
"Wow, bit feisty this one Jack," Gwen smirked at Jack's defeated look.  
"Well I do like them feisty," he chuckled, back into his old act.  
"So how do you know The Doctor?" Sally inquired.  
"We met about half a century ago at the London Blitz. I'm a time agent and also a con man, so was trying to get him to invest in a piece of useless space junk. We saved the world that night, as well as becoming friends after what we'd been through," Jack explained.  
"But you don't look over sixty years old?"  
"I know, looking good aren't I?" he grinned, running his hand through his dark hair.  
"How far away do you live?" Sally inquired, hoping it wasn't too far.  
"About half an hour's drive from here. It's the only place we have after the Hub was destroyed," she became sentimental in the last part. Even Jack became quiet, and Sally remained silent, making it out to be a sensitive topic.  
"But Torchwood's still going. We are British y'know, we carry on," Gwen said and Sally nodded in agreement.  
"When was the last time you saw The Doctor?" Sally asked.  
"A while back. Must have been back on Clom. Piece of advice, never choose Clom to go on holiday to, you may accidentally erupt a dormant volcano by using too much sonic. Or is that just when you're with The Doctor?" Jack mused to himself, and Sally laughed.  
"You lot seem to talk a lot of nonsense. I love it!"  
"Well get used to it, it's the only language we speak," Jack grinned.


	2. Arrival

They arrived at Gwen's house a while later, and Sally found it to be quite desolate.  
"Come inside, I'll get you a nice cup of tea," Gwen motioned for them to follow her. Jack scoffed.  
"You know I don't drink that watered-down crap."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were American. I'll get you some of that black stuff that tastes like mud."  
"Excellent," Jack smirked. Gwen's house was quaint, yet strangely quiet, until Sally heard a baby crying.  
"Oh for God's sake Gwen, keep it down there! She's trying to sleep," Sally heard a booming Welsh accent echo from across the hall.  
"Of course Rhys. Should I get you a cuppa? We have company," Gwen called back.  
"Would be lovely, cheers love. Don't tell me, it's Jack isn't it?"  
"You sound so happy to know that I'm here Rhys," Jack chuckled.  
"You know I love you Jack- but not in that way!" Rhys appeared in the kitchen, wiping something that looked like baby food off of his shirt.  
"I may convince you otherwise in the future! This is Sally by the way."  
"Hi there," Sally shook Rhys' hand.  
"Nice to meet you. Guessing you're here because of links to 'the foreigners' eh?" Rhys muttered, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nice way to put it sweetie, and yes she is," Gwen threw a dishrag at him. The four of them sat down at a table and wrapped their fingers around their hot drinks.  
"So are there only two of you in Torchwood?" Sally asked. Gwen and Jack exchanged a glance and Sally felt as if she'd entered a touchy area.  
"Now only us two, yes. As you've probably worked out, it's quite a dangerous path of life we have chosen. One which many have not survived. Do you know much about us Sally?" Jack leant closer to Sally across the table.  
"No, pretty much nothing," she admitted, sipping her tea.  
"That doesn't surprise me, not many do. You see, this organisation was started up by Queen Victoria in the 1800s, to protect Earth against outside invaders, namely the Doctor being one. I was roped into it in its early years, not by choice and whilst Torchwood did battle the Doctor for quite some time, we have come to the conclusion that we need the Doctor to keep Earth protected. So we pretty much play the stand-in role of protecting Earth whilst the Doctor isn't here, which we seem to do an alright job at, considering we never know when his next appearance will be," Jack explained.  
"I feel like I should pay you a thank you then," Sally replied, smiling slightly.  
"That would be nice, 'thank you' is not often heard which is a right shame. However, we do disappear quickly after we save the world, so we don't exactly set ourselves up for national recognition," Gwen remarked, before standing up and leaving the room. Sally took a moment to observe her surroundings, finding Gwen's seaside cottage much cosier than she had first thought and a good escape from the hustle and bustle of towns. Jack seemed persistent in flirting with her, but Sally found that if she disengaged herself from the room, she could no longer feel subject to his flirtatious comments.  
"Don't worry about Jack, he flirts with anything that has a pulse, or in some cases, a pulse is optional," Rhys nodded at Jack who flashed him a bright smile back.  
"Hey, that cyborg was great in the bedroom," Jack defended himself; however that only led to Rhys sighing and giving Jack an uncomfortable glance. After a few minutes of silence, Gwen returned, clutching a rather large suitcase and with a massive heave, it landed heavily on the dining table, making the china teacups clatter.  
"This is a small amount of our supplies we have forged and developed over the years to defend ourselves, and the planet might I add, against those who come through the rift," Gwen said with a grin, beginning to sift through the suitcase as if in search for something. Gwen tossed a pair of goggles at Sally, who struggled to catch them, however managed to and began to examine them in great interest.  
"These allow you to detect heat and movement through even concrete buildings. Very useful, however considering the creatures you've informed us about, I doubt they'll be of much use, if at all. But these," Gwen hoisted out of the case another almost identical pair of goggles, "Give us access to talk to you because on the lenses will appear words, instructions and warnings from the crew here. They also give you peripheral vision so will be very useful if there were to be Weeping Angels outside your 20/20 vision and you'll see red lights flashing on whichever lens they are closer to or on both if they are behind you. They've come in handy during the years for all types of aliens and I think they'll helpful for this mission," she explained and Sally nodded in agreement.

"These would have benefited me a lot if only I'd known about them. What does that thing do?" Sally gestured at a large gun-like contraption, which Gwen winked back at her knowingly.

"This bad boy allows you to transport inside a one mile range of where you are at the time. There is a dial on here where you can punch in the radius in metres that you wish to travel to and you'll also notice a little compass on the barrel of the gadget. You can spin the arrow around to which direction you want to travel in and the arrow works just like a compass, telling you where north is so you're able to work out where to transport yourself. It also has a Duralinium-enforced net which can be launched from a trigger which will secure the alien to the ground, unable to move, therefore it'll be of much use it seems in this situation." Gwen packed it back in the case along with the heat goggles, ready to be put in the RV.

"Shall we be off then?" Jack pushed his chair back from the table and stood up, expecting Sally to do the same.

"I'll grab a couple of these shall I Rhys?" Jack winked, putting his hand in a cookie jar and withdrawing some jammy dodgers. This led to a look of displeasure from Rhys, who looked to be pretty attached to the biscuits, but waved Jack off. The three made their way back out to the RV, with Gwen shouting some instructions back to Rhys about house management and the baby.

"Give Anwen a bottle of warmed milk every few hours and make sure she has plenty of naps during the day," Gwen instructed Rhys who jotted it down on a notepad. With Gwen's family affairs now under control, Sally hopped into the back of the RV and they sped off back to the square where Sally had last seen an angel.


End file.
